Blizzard
by DeckBeMine
Summary: Snow... Though he hates it, he can't seem to escape it. Now with his wife dead, he has to rely on this man, who seems to want him in an adult manor, to get his revenge. Even if it means turning his back on everything and everyone he knows and loves. As long as it keeps them safe...


Snow. . .

It was blowing everywhere. The white, cold death trap, it was beautiful, and obviously deadly. Every winter, it covered the northern and southern parts of the planet in a blanket that kept no one warm. But despite this, there was an odd beauty about this killer. In the forest, the black waters and almost black trees painted a picture of honest beauty. The tundra, its frozen landscape and mountains glisten in the sun. Though the air is cold and stings your lungs, you feel a ribbon of warmth wrap around your heart. This true beauty was the only thing a young man loved about the snow.

In the forests in the hearts of Alaska, a boy, age maybe sixteen, stood completely exposed to the elements. His spiky blond hair flapped in the wind as his eyes stared out in to the almost black trees, waiting. His feet were growing to be very cold from being buried in the snow for about what-almost an hour now? His companion should have been here by now. The boy was growing very impatient. How long was his companion going to keep him waiting?

The cracking of twigs could be heard just off in the in the distance. Just a few feet away. The blond removed his arms from his torso and straightened his back. Moving out from the thicket, a thin redhead, almost the same size as the blond only with paler skin and think black rings around his teal eyes. He also, like the blond, he stood completely exposed. He shook some snow from his hair and looked up at his companion.

"You're late." The blond growled.

"A pleasure to see you again as well, Uzumaki." The dry voice of the redhead said through the wind. "I have news for you. It might make you happy."

The blond doubted that. Anytime the redhead spoke those words, whatever was said never really made him happy. Sure, the situation was blissful at first, but soon that bliss turned to his usual misery. "Yeah, well-what is it?" The blond asked.

"Turns out the one that was watching the area in the tropics has been killed. It was confirmed just a few days ago." The blond cocked an eyebrow. "The boss was asking around on who would want to go down there and take his place. No one volunteered. Then I recommended your name."

The blond was taken back a bit. "So I'm getting out of this frozen hell?"

The red head nodded. "Tomorrow, you'll be relocated to the south. Miami, Florida will be your new home. Good luck, Uzumaki." The blond bowed slightly to his superior. This _was_ good news. Finally, the blond would be leaving this life in the frozen winter land. For once, he might be happy with his life!

. . .

A cool, smooth jazz played over speakers in the ceiling in the mocha-like lounge (black counters and chairs with hazelnut colored walls and wooded floors. Sitting and socializing areas were marked with black leather chairs and African printed rugs and glass coffee tables. It was the kinda of lounge you dress up to go to) the blond, taller now and older, sat in. He was sitting at the bar, a brown sugar scented cigarette resting in between his index and middle finger. He honestly wished he could kick the habit, but his undercover (hush, hush) job wouldn't allow that. The stress of it was just-GAH! "But at least I'm out of the snow." He whispered to himself.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki," The bar keep/tender Hidan, a creamy skinned man with gray hair, approached the blond while rolling up his sleeves and pressing his hands against the bar. "What's it going to be today? The usual?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Nah-just a coke." The blond sighed. "I promised the wife I'd be alcohol free for tonight."

"Oh." The bar keep bent down under the counter to reach into the mini fridge and pulled out a red can of the famous soda known as Coca-Cola and poured into a fancy glass. "You two have something special for tonight?"

"Well, it's not our wedding anniversary, but, seven years ago today was the day we met-and I feel like being corny." The two shared a chuckle as the blond took his drink. "She deserves it."

Hidan nodded. "So are you two going to have kids anytime soon?" It was a casual question, nothing special.

But the blond, the question seemed to throw him deep in thought. Honestly, he and his wife never really talked about having kids. Whenever they had sex, they always used protection. Did that mean they never wanted kids? Hmm . . . Did that simply mean he wasn't ready? He wouldn't want to be a father, just the opposite. So why were they still childless? What were they waiting for? "I don't know. . . Honestly." He finally replied. "Maybe tonight will change that." Hidan nodded and the two continued a small casual conversation. After a little while, it was drawing close to six, the blond gathered his coat and was on his way from the lounge.

Miami, boy was it hot, but-it was still better than having your feet frozen in the snow. In the winter, you could bury your feet in the sand and be warm. The air was always hot and the water always welcoming. The blonde's first day in the city, he went straight to the beach and got a massive sun burn. The blond popped on his sun glasses, found his silver Jeep Liberty, and was off on his way back to his stay-at-home wife. Driving down the road, going ten over the speed limit, he let the window down to led his blond hair flop freely in the wind like a cool kid. A short time later and he pulled into his building's garage; his coat over his arm and sun glasses on his head. He walked over to the elevator and pushed the button to his floor. When the elevator chimed at the arrival of his floor, he stepped out and walked through the hall to his and his wife's apartment. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the scent of burning oak and cinnamon apples baking. Throwing his coat onto the chair by the book self that rested on the wall that housed the door, he looked over and saw a nice fire burning in the fireplace.

A smile met the blonde's lips. He slipped off his shoes, so that way he could sneak up and surprise his wife. He walk down the short hall over into the kitchen to the right. His wife, an averaged sized woman with dark shining blue hair that hung down to her shoulder blades and really pale pink eyes. The blond wrapped his arms tightly around her torso causing her to squeak in shock, only making her husband laugh. "Naruto, you really scared me!" She gasped in her hushed, shy voice.

"Love you too, Hinata." The blond smiled kissing her cheek. "Something smells really good." Naruto said stepping to his wife's side and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I went to the fish market today, and the nice man had some fresh Alaskan salmon available." She smiled shyly. "And there were also some nice apples available too, and I thought-I thought I'd make us fish and apples."

"Well, it smell great." He smiled inhaling the smell of the fish Hinata was grilling on a rack above the gas stove. "And the broth from the apple will make a real nice glaze." A light brush rose on his wife cheeks. She looked so cute and innocent for a twenty-five-year-old woman. Naruto couldn't help himself, seeing his wife blushing; he always found it soo cute how just one innocent comment could make her blush. He picked her up onto his waist moved her over to countertop free of cooking supplies. He pulled her hips closer to his and pressed their lips together. In return, Hinata wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and tilted her head to the side. For a shy girl, she surely wasn't afraid to be freaky or kinky. Something Naruto also loved about her.

Taking a pause in her high, Hinata pushed Naruto back a bit reminding him that they were right next to a gas stove. She hopped down from the counter and returned to her cooking.

"I'm going to go freshen up." Naruto said heading out of the kitchen.

"Ok." Hinata called after him.

Deciding a shower would be best, Naruto stripped his clothes off and entered the glass enclosure of their bedroom's bathroom. On the counter of the sink resting his pants, car keys, and cell phone. Humming along with the toon in his head, Naruto could barely make out the sound of his phone ringing. Registering the annoying the device, he killed the water and stepped out of the shower and picked up his phone. The name of the contact made him roll his eyes.

_Jiraiya_

"Whatever that pervert wants, it can wait." He grumbled to himself hitting the ignore button and grabbing a towel. Drying off his hair, he threw his phone onto the bed and walked over to the closet to pick out his clothes. Going with a peach cashmere sweater and black jeans, Naruto quickly brushed his spiky hair and straightened his collar. Hinata walked into the room untying her apron and walking into the bathroom. "I guess I should go wait in the dining room?" The shy girl poked her head out and smiled.

"I left you some wine on the table." She said with her hair hanging down her into her face.

"Alright." The blond grinned. "I can't wait." As the bathroom door closed behind him, his phone (once again) started ringing. He groaned in his head and walked over to look at it.

_Jiraiya_

_What the fuck do you want?_ He groaned to himself. He answered his phone and stepped out of the bedroom and walked towards the living room. "What is it Jiraiya?" He practically snapped.

"Now is that anyway to answer your phone?" The voice on the other end snapped. "What happened to 'Hello Jiraiya, how are you doing today'? Is it really that hard, Uzumaki?"

"Well when your wife worked hard all day trying to make you a nice dinner after a long day's work and your pervert of a 'guardian' keeps calling you, yeah, it kinda is."

"Hey, I only called you twice!" Naruto could just imagine the man on the other end putting his hand on his hip. "And aren't you the sentimentalist?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell do you want, pervert?"

"Will you stop calling me that?" The blond pulled his phone away from his ear. "Anyway, I'm calling because you're facing relocation."

"Oh-wait-you're calling to tell me that old-lady Tsunade wants relocate me, three years after I get married and decide to settle down?" Naruto's voice rose loud enough for Hinata to hear him while in their walk-in closet.

"Hey, calm down!" Jiraiya ordered. "Just relax. I said you're _facing_ relocation. It's not definite. Another jinchuuriki has been killed, that makes only seven of you left, and we still suspect the one that killed the two-tailed is still in your area." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Now, I'm working with Tsunade to let you stay, so you can raise a family and all. But right now, your best bet is if you can find him and capture and or kill him, then you'll be given the clear to stay."

"Even if I'm not given the clear, I'm not making Hinata leave her family and that's that." He stomped down his foot. "If I have to leave the program to do so I will. Now, it has been a _pleasure_ speaking with you Jiraiya, but my _wife's_ waiting for me." With that, he pushed the end button and turned the phone onto silent. Placing it on the mantel, he turned to the direction of a nicely set table with a vase full of orange roses in the center. "Hinata, you've out done yourself yet again." He whispered.

Looking at this really made his blood boil with the threat that he might have to leave. This was a beautiful city and it's where he met Hinata seven years ago. His was the place where he wanted to raise his children and live out the remainder of his life.

A small cough came from behind him and Naruto quietly whipped around to an amazing sight. Hinata had change out of her T-shirt and jeans and into a black knitted mini-dress that was folded over her biceps and breasts revealing her collar bone and shoulders. The dress hugged her figure very nicely and cut off half way down her thigh, showing off her smooth beautiful legs. Unlike Naruto, who was just wearing socks, she wore black heals that clunked against the wood floors on their apartment. Her hair was up in a messy bun with her bangs brush over to the right side of her face. She walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared a smile as they leaned into each other meeting the other's lips. Naruto, with his very high libido, kinda wanted to skip dinner and go strength to desert.

But-that would be a waste of a really good meal. Hinata had really out done herself tonight. She had mixed the bake apples with mangos and strawberries, making the glaze even sweeter to put on the salmon, which tasted amazing. The wine was a mango mix adding an extra kick to everything. The slow jazz playing of in the distance only added to enhance the mood. The lights were dim and the city lights glowed from the large window where their table sat.

Naruto sat back for a moment to take in everything. "Hinata," She looked up across the table. "How in the hell am I so god blessed to have a woman like you?"

She blushed for the third time that evening. "Really? I was thinking. . . I was the lucky one for an amazing husband."

_Yeah, an __**amazing**__ husband who's lying about his life._ Naruto thought. "So, Hinata, Hidan asked me a very interesting question this today."

"Really? What was it?" The young woman asked.

He paused for a moment. "He asked if we were planning on having children any time soon." Naruto halfway rolled his eyes.

Hinata looked away from the table for a moment and then back at her husband. "Do you-do you want to have a baby?" She asked very nervous.

The blond wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I do-but if you're not ready, I understand." He said holding up his hand.

"Well. . . Actually-father asked the other day when we were going to give him a grandchild." She laughed to herself.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow with a lustful look in his eyes. "Well, we could grant Hiashi's wish and try tonight?" A naughty (yes, Hinata could get really naughty) look met his wife's eyes. He knew he was in for a long night.

After dinning, Naruto did the dishes (after all, his wife spend all afternoon making dinner, it was the least he could do), and joined Hinata on the couch with a very nice bottle of wine. They clack their glasses together, did some kissing, and soon moved to their bedroom. There, they removed each other's clothes and enjoyed a very fun union . . .

After a very exciting fifteen minutes, Hinata was lying next to Naruto with her arm resting over his bare chest. Naruto rested his hand on the small of her back and took a drag of his cigarette. He had opened the window next to their bed so that way the smoke wouldn't linger. Not that Hinata minded, she grew up around heavy smokers and besides, Naruto's cigarettes smelled nice. She sighed deeply before lifting up her head and meeting her husband's eyes. "Why does it feel so amazing every time we make love?"

"Because I'm a sex god." Naruto grinned with all his teeth showing. It was this grin of his that made Hinata fall head over heels in love with him. Naruto took another drag when Hinata's cell phone began to ring. She looked at Naruto, who nodded and shrugged before she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked shyly. She listened to the other person as Naruto reached over to the nightstand and put his cigarette out. "Naruto, she wants to speak to you." Hinata handed him her phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? THEARTENING TO LEAVE THE PROGRAM?" The woman on the other end screamed at him.

"Tsunade-"

"After everything we've done for you! I should relocate your ass right now back to the tundra!"

"Tsunade!" She paused in her rant. "How the hell did you get my wife's personal cell?" Naruto asked anger in his voice.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki, *tsk, tsk, tsk*," He could tell she was smirking. "I have access to **all** your files. Hinata's as well. Getting her cell phone was easy. I just need to know the right numbers. Now back to the situation at hand. Remember, Gaara suggested that you'd be the one to replace the two tailed, and here you are forgetting your whole mission. You are to track down the Akatsuki that attacked the two-tailed and either bring him in or take him down."

"I know. . . But it's different now, Tsunade." Naruto turned to meet the nervous eyes of Hinata. "I'm married and I'm going to start a family. I have a decent job at the office, a beautiful wife, and I'm not leaving any of this. I'm sorry, but if leaving the program is the only thing that reassure me that I can still have all of this, then that's what I'll do. Now like I told Jiraiya, it's been a pleasure, but my wife's waiting." And before Tsunade could protest, he pressed the 'end' button and cut the line. Naruto groaned in frustration and plopped down on the bed. He handed the phone to his wife and she quickly placed it on her nightstand.

She took a deep breath and turned to Naruto. "Who . . . who was-"

"Her name's Tsunade." Naruto said sitting up. "She's my guardian." Naruto started. Patiently, Naruto began to explain everything about his life. What he was, what the program was that he was a part of, and what the conversation was about between him and Tsunade . . .

Wind blew a stinging blast of cold around a struggling man's being. He was tired and very cold. But he had to keep going. He needed to survive. Through the piercing wind, he looked down into his arms. Nestled into three layers of was a baby, not just any baby either. This baby was special. He needed to save this child! He needed to live!

Trudging through the deep snow, no step at a time, the man pushed on. But he couldn't keep going forever. Time and the elements were going against him. With a sharp gust of wind, he was soon knocked to the ground. Fear and instinct took over when he heard the baby cry. He had been knocked out of his arms and landed in the snow just feet away. Using what strength he had left, the man crawled over to the infant and pulled him into his arms. The man looked out into the blizzard, hope slipping from his eyes. He wasn't going to be able to accomplish his goal.

With the baby tucked securely in his coat with room to breathe, the man pushed onwards. Through the haze of the snow, by some miracle, he had reached the edge of a forest. A wave of relief washed over him. He staggered a few more steps before collapsing down by a tree. The baby cried once more, this time out of hunger. The man lowered his head and stroked the infant's head. "I'm sorry. Just hang on a little longer." Reaching the edge of the forest was the first sign. Now he had to make it to that estate his wife had been talking about. He needed to find that place if his son was to survive!

The cries from the baby broke through his thoughts and edged him onwards again. The snow was starting to die down, but the snow on the ground was still deep. Hunger and thirst weren't just attacking the baby, but his father as well. The exhaustion took cover and the man blacked out in the snow, his baby's cry echoing out into the distance. . .

Warmth . . . the man had suddenly felt warmth wrapped around him. He also felt . . . bare skin? In a dizzy daze, the man turned his head to look above him finding white hair blurring up his vision. He then felt movement from behind him and then on his back on a soft material. With his vision getting clearer, he ran a hand through his hair. "Easy now." A calming, gentle voice cooed.

The man relaxed for a moment. Then he shot up abruptly. "My baby!"

"Yo, over here!" A musky voice called out. "Yo baby safe no need to fear!" The man turned his head in to the direction of a large black man wearing sun glasses. In his arms was the small baby with a bottle in his mouth.

Allowing himself to relax again, the man laid back down and closed his eyes. He woke up again listening to his baby's laughter. He sat up again and took his surroundings. He was in a cave; on one wall was a team of eight dogs. Across from that was a white haired man sitting by a fire and bouncing the baby up and down on his knee. The man was is a green sleeping bag, his shirt had been removed, but before he could worry about that, a pain struck his stomach. When was the last time he had eaten?

"Here." The man said handing him a flask. "Noodle soup, honest." The man nodded taking the flask. It was noodle soup. Pretty good soup at that. "So tell me, what man in his right mind would bring an infant out here is this weather without any equipment?" The white-hair man asked dully.

"The kind that is trying to escape from a masked and dangerous man who's after that infant." The man practically snapped.

The white-haired man's eyebrows went up. He looked down at the smiling infant. He laid the baby down on his back and unbuttoned his onesie. There on his navel was a swirling black mark. The white haired man looked over to the father. "Minato? Minato Namikaze?"

The other man flinched back in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

The other man smiled and stood up. "Why, you're looking at none other than the great . . . Master Jiraiya!" The dogs on the other wall all whined. "And I'm Lady Tsunade's right hand assistant."

"Tsunade?" The man named Minato blurted. "You work for Tsunade? At the jinchuuriki program?"

"That would be correct." The white-haired Jiraiya smiled posing proudly with the baby in his arms. "We got the message that Kushina Uzumaki was going to give birth soon and Tsunade was worried that there would be some complications and asked that me and Killer Bee, who'll be back soon, assist in any way that we could. But the storm blew in and we had to bunk down here from safety. But one of the dogs got lose and Bee followed it. Just off the wind he heard a baby crying. The dog led Bee right to you and carried both of you back here. You two are very lucky."

Minato smile as Jiraiya handed him his baby. The baby that looked soo much his mother. Minato's heart fluttered and tears started down his face. This baby was all he had. This baby he'd name . . . Naruto. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

The two were taken back to the programs HQ. Naruto grew up like a healthy little kid with Minato by his side as the proud father he should. Then, the fateful day came when the father was struck by illness. Minato died at least knowing that his son was in good hands. Naruto, a boy that grew up loving the snowy wilderness of Alaska grew to hate the snow.

As he grew up, the boy learned how to control the nine-tailed beast that was seal. Him and the Kyuubi, even though they hated each other at first, they grew to trust each other, and then slowly built a friend ship. No, more like just to people working together with little to no fighting. It worked out pretty well. Especially when you have one of the greatest mentors ever (Killer Bee, the eight-tail Octa-Ox) and a friend like Gaara.

Then the time came when he decided to leave HQ, but Tsunade didn't allow it. After many attempts of running away, she had had enough and sent him to Miami as a job and set up his new life. . .

All was quiet as the couple laid in bed, neither looking at the other. No-not true. Naruto was watching his wife carefully. This was an awful lot to take it. Your friend, who you've known for seven, date for three, and then get married and be happily married for three . . . this was a big secret that Hinata wasn't sure how to react to. When she did finally turn back to look at him, her eyes were full of questions. Her biggest one of course: "Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" She looked hurt, and Naruto didn't blame her.

"Sweetie, this isn't something you just tell _anyone_." He sighed. "And I know that's a lame excuse, but it's true. Frankly, I'm not supposed to tell you, but . . . If anything, and I mean **anything**, were to happen to you . . . I don't know-" Hinata pressed a finger to his lips.

"You had the right not to tell me, I understand that. But why not just tell me that you're in some sort of whiteness protection?"

Naruto had to smile at her. "Hinata, because **it's** a whiteness protection, I couldn't tell you. I'm still breaking the rules telling you. . . But you know what I'm not getting?" She tilted her head. "How do you believe all this? How do you know I'm not lying?" He asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Naruto, I trust you." She smiled back. "I always knew there was something special about you-though I'm still finding it hard to believe everything-like the jinchu . . . jinchuurichi?"

"Jin-chuu-ri-_**ki**_." He corrected. "And I don't blame you. Sometimes I forget." She nodded with that as she looked down to where Naruto had placed his hand over his navel. "So what now?" He asked.

"How about this?" Hinata took Naruto's face in her hands and pulled their faces together. As their kiss deepened, Hinata pulled herself up onto her husband straddling his waist. When they pulled apart for a brief moment, Naruto met his wife's eyes.

"I like this." He panted. Hinata smiled disappearing beneath their blankets. Naruto's body jerked as Hinata took control over the situation. Damn this woman was amazing!

When Hinata reemerged from the beneath the blankets, Naruto's face was beat red and he was breathing heavily. What did Hinata do when he looked at her, she merely smiled an innocent smile. God he loved this woman. Now it was his turn.

In something between a laugh and a squeak coming from Hinata, Naruto tackled her down onto her back on the bed, filling his night, again, with joyful bliss . . .

. . .

Sitting at his office desk, Naruto was busy with his boss's neglected paper work. He was just the secretary, but his boss was such a lazy bum that he was often stuck just doing everything. Naruto didn't mind though, it kept his day from being boring, but it was still very stressful.

After finishing with a medium stack of papers (that included sighing, stamping, and other business type matters), Naruto stood up from his chair and walked over to the reception desk. "Morning Ino." Naruto greeted the young and very pretty light blond woman sitting at the computer doing who knows what.

"Good morning, Naruto." She smiled. "How was yours and Hinata's special night last night?"

"_Very_ nice." Naruto grinned. "Hey, Ino. Do me a favor. If I'm ever stupid enough and cheat on her, beat the living shit out of me."

"She sure is something isn't she?" A male voice came from behind them. Naruto turned around to a very all too often sight. A tall man, wearing a nice dress shirt tucked into brown slacks and wearing black leather shoes. He had brown hair that was pulled into a thick ponytail that hung down to his butt. His skin was pale and his eyes were a very distinctive pale pink color; just like Hinata's. Neji Hyūga was Hinata's older cousin, and quite protective.

"She really is, Neji." Naruto offered a smiled, but Neji grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him forward.

"What was that you said about beating you a pulp if you cheat on Hinata?" A sweat trickled down the blonde's neck.

"I said if I was stupid enough!" Naruto held up his hands as if that would prove his innocence. Neji narrowed his pale eyes at him.

"Very well then." He released Naruto and cleared his throat. "So how was your special night last night?" Even though Naruto just answered that question, he repeated himself.

"Very nice." The blond smiled. "Your cousin's an amazing cook. I'm honestly surprised she chose to be a stay-at-home person instead of a chief or something."

"She's always been like that." Ino said reminding the two men of her presence. "Ever since middle school. Can't tell you how many guys wanted to snatch her up, Naruto. You're _really_ lucky." The young woman winked at him. Neji nodded in agreement. Naruto just smiled.

After last night, with the cleaning of his closet, he wasn't sure how Hinata was really feeling right now. She wasn't that great at keeping her feelings to herself, but she managed to keep quiet and Naruto wasn't going to pry. The feeling he had in the pit of his stomach wasn't a bad or nervous feeling. Instead, it was the same feeling he had when he was standing at the alter with Hinata in her very pretty blue dress. So he hoped she would be ok.

The day crept on with Naruto doing his boss's paper work and sipping coffee to stay awake. He took his important phone calls, wrote down messages for his boss, and called Hinata like he always did to check up her. It was the typical day-to-day. Once the clock hit five, it was time for the office to shut down. Collecting his coat and sun glasses, Naruto, not really liking being in crowed elevators, he took the stares down to the parking garage. He got in his Jeep and was off. Normally, he'd stop by the lounge for a drink, but he figured he'd go home first and see if Hinata would want to go. After all, it was Friday! Date night!

Parking his car in the building's garage, Naruto rode up the elevator to his floor. At his door, he unlocked the door and entered. Hinata was on the couch reading a book. "Whatcha reading?" He asked hanging up his coat on the rack.

"Oh-just some old books that've been lying around." Naruto could tell by the way she looked away from him that she was lying.

"You're not going to find anything about jinchuuriki in those books." Naruto stated falling back onto the couch resting his head on Hinata's lap. "We're an old species and a secret one." He looked up at his wife. "The shukaku and the kyuubi are the newest to manifest. So not much is really know about us. All Tsunade knows is that the shukaku fights when the medium that holds him falls asleep. Kyuubi only fights when I feel threatened or angry. It's hard to explain really how we came to be or really what we are: human or just old spiritual demons."

"Oh." Hinata had started patting his hair. "Um, if you don't mind me asking-what does this kyuubi look like?"

Naruto sat up. "He's a large orange nine-tail fox and very powerful." A hint of fear flashed across Hinata's eyes. Naruto moved his hand onto her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. With you around, I can never get angry." Hinata smiled hopefully and kissed her husband.

At around seven or so, Naruto and Hinata dressed up nicely to go out to eat a nice dinner. They settle on a local Italian restaurant and afterwards when the sun had set, they went for a nice walk on the beach. Hinata snuggled close to Naruto while his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Although he seemed happy and relaxed, he couldn't shake his really bad feeling he was getting. It wasn't butterflies fluttering in his stomach or nervous gotta poop feeling. This feeling was hair rising on the back of your neck or fight-or-flight feeling. He narrowed his eyes off into the darkness around them. Nothing out of the ordinary. But the kyuubi wasn't calming down. Naruto put a hand over the black marking that symbolized the sealing of the demon inside him. He could feel it heating up. This wasn't good.

Naruto, fallowing his instincts, pulled Hinata away from the beach and back to the Jeep. She didn't mind. She was feeling a little sleepy actually. So the two hopped into the Jeep (Naruto opening and closing the door for her) and headed for home.

Once in their apartment, a different set of instincts took over. Naruto didn't bother waiting till they got to their bedroom. He pushed Hinata back onto the couch, kissing her and caressing her beautiful body. Things got hot and steamy and Naruto was reminded of a life he wished could be his forever. . .

. . .

Naruto rolled over onto his right side to look at the clock.

2:58 A.M.

Just about three in the morning and sleep was still very allusive. Naruto turned to lie back onto his back. Why couldn't he sleep? He sat up and pulled the blankets off of him, careful not to wake Hinata. He got up and grabbed his robe (not that he cared about walking around naked but his neighbors from the next building over always complained that their wives wouldn't stop staring. How? Who knows?). He walked out into the kitchen, reached into the fridge and placed a bottle of wine on the counter. He reached into the cabinet pulled out a glass and poured himself a glass. He walked over the large window and sighed. The night was quiet for the most part. Thugs ran the streets, parties played out in different buildings, and the sky was heavily coated with smog making it practically impossible for the stars to be seen. Another thing he missed about snow. . .

Then, a flash caught his eye. From his window he could see a figure jumping rooftops. With his heightened senses, his eyes narrowed and focused on the figure. It was wearing a black coat with red puffy clouds on it. Naruto's heart dropped into his stomach.

_The Akatsuki_. He whispered. Without a second though, quickly walked back into the bedroom where Hinata was still sleeping soundly. He walked into his closet and grabbed pair of old gray jeans and pulled them over his legs, discarding the robe inside. He exited the room shutting the door behind him and left the apartment. He climbed the stairs to the roof and crawled over to the edge crouching down.

About three rooftops away from him stood the Akatsuki that most likely had killed the two-tailed cat. Now, he was more than likely after Naruto. A low growl rising in his throat, Naruto stood up taking a few steps back before running and leaping forward over the gap between the buildings and repeating the action two more times before he was facing the Akatsuki that had his back towards him.

Naruto panted as the slight wind blew and ruffled up the coat around the enemy's body. "Are you the one who killed Matatabi the Nibi?" Naruto almost growled.

The man turned around looking quite shocked at Naruto's question. Naruto was equally as shocked as the man showed him his face. "Naruto?" Hidan asked his voice just above a whisper.

"Hidan?" Naruto gasped. "You're-you're-?"

The grey haired man bent down his eyebrows and pinched the bridge of his nose. "God, please forgive me." He whispered. "So Naruto Uzumaki. You're the Kyuubi."

"And you Hidan killed Yugito Ni'I." The two just stared at each other. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "And to think, you were my friend."

"I'm disappointed as well. Hinata was forced to marry a beast like you!" With that in the air, Hidan quickly brought out his tri-bladed scythe and swung for the blond in front of him. Naruto ducked and brought his leg over to try and shake Hidan balance. Losing his footing, the Akatsuki fell falling flat on his face. Naruto took a few cautious steps back and watched as a very angry man stood up. "I think I'm going to make a very nice rug from your pelt."

"You haven't even seen Kurama yet!" Naruto countered. "And once you do, you'll eat your words!"

"Then show me! Show the devil that's inside you!" A grind poked at Naruto's mouth.

"Alright." The blond laughed and jumped back to the edge of the building where he threw himself off the edge. Hidan was taken back. He waited just for a few seconds. When nothing happened, he slowly made his over to edge. He knelt down and steadily bent over taking in all of the thirty stories beneath him. His heart was beating fast. He took in the surrounding beneath him canned quickly. Something was amiss.

"Where could he have gone?" Hidan whispered to himself. Then he felt a hot breath on his neck. Every hair of his body stood up as he turned around. There-facing him was a large, wet, black nose that was part of the orange snout. Attached to the snout was a black ringed smile of large, sharp, white teeth. Hidan looked up the face of this creature and met a pair of red eye with black fur ringed around them that crawled all the way up to the center of its long, pointy orange ears. Hidan looked back down to the rest of its body and counted. One, two, three-Nine. Nine tails. This was the youngest of the jinchuuriki.

Kurama's smile grew bigger. "Akatsuki." He growled in his deep grumbly voice. He rose up back onto his hind legs lifting up his right paw and brought it down fast swatting Hidan, who was too stunned to block it. "Your kind has threatened mine for the last time. Now, you'll die."

Hidan was very shaky. He wobbled up to his feet trying to find some sort of balance. The left side of his head was bleeding very badly. "That really hurt dammit." Kurama roared rattling the whole building. The wave of the sound was strong enough to knock Hidan down off the edge. He tried to break his fall by grabbing onto anything. He landed with a heavy thud onto the black asphalt. "Damn. . . filthy fox!" He grumbled as he found his footing. Kurama was right behind him. He jumped from the roof top causing a slight tremor from his landing.

A demonic laugh escaped Kurama's throat. "Silly little Akatsuki. I may have the youngest medium, but he's the strongest out of all of them."

Hidan swung his scythe at the demon, scratching him on the leg. Without a wince from the beast, the cut healed instantly. An evil smiled rose on Hidan's face. "Now," He started as he licked the blood off his weapon. "The ceremony can begin!" A blood red triangle within a circle appeared beneath his feet. The grin still plastered on his face. His skin had change to that of what looked to resemble a skeleton. "Now, Naruto Uzumaki, _**DIE**_!" Hidan took his scythe and rammed it into his back. At the same time, he took a spear and used it to pierce his heart. A deep laugh erupted from his throat, but that faded when he saw Kurama, still sitting there, not looking very amused.

"Was that supposed to kill me?" The beast asked. Hidan was speechless. The last jinchuuriki-it died from using this technique. What was the difference now?

"How are-how are you still living?"

A big grin rose on the foxes face. "Because my chakra allows my body to heal instantly." He lifted up the leg that Hidan had cut. The grey haired man failed to notice that it had healed. He had been too caught up with his jutsu. His eye widened and a sweat trickled down his face. "Now Akatsuki, it's time _you_ died!"

With a big swing of his paw, Hidan was knocked down the street several feet. The impact had broken his back, dislocated his shoulder, cracked his pelvis, and fractured his arms and legs. He couldn't move. No worries though, he couldn't be killed. Kurama crawled over to the man who had returned to his normal human-looking state and gasping for air while throwing out profanities. A chuckle escaped his throat as the fox neared. "I can't die. Nothing you do can stop me!" He managed. A challenge? Kurama loved a challenge. He pulled back his paw and brought it down hard! With a tear in his eye, the last thing Hidan saw was a long orange tail. . .

. . .

Naruto had to creep back into his building, which was hard because of all the police surrounding the area. Sometimes he really wished the Kyuubi would try and keep contained while fighting. It was bad enough Naruto had to drag Hidan's bloody corpse back to his building to hide it in the trunk of his jeep. Now the police force was going door-to-door asking for names and information. It was a huge relief when he got into his apartment, but groaned when he found Hinata up with the news on.

She turned to her husband with wide eyes. "Naruto! Are you ok?" She got up off the couch and hurried over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said walking past her over to the fireplace and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed a number. Hinata looked at him worried. As he waited for the other end to pick up, Naruto pulled the phone down a bit. "What is it?" She seemed hesitant to ask. "If this is about what's going on out there, I'll explain in a minute." She nodded and went off into the kitchen.

Hinata had woken up to find Naruto missing from bed. She got worried when she didn't hear anything coming from the bathroom. She went into the living room to find nothing. Then she heard the roar. She hurried over to the window and gasped out in shock at the sight of giant orange fox sitting on the next building over. At that moment, any doubts she had towards Naruto vanished. Then she turned the news on. A while later, she fell back asleep on the couch. She woke up briefly before Naruto walked back into their apartment.

After four rings, the phone picked up. "Naruto-it's strange for you to call." Jiraiya answered.

"Yeah, um-I need you to send someone over." Naruto almost choked.

The other end was silent. "Did you kill the Akatsuki that was down there?" His voice had taken on a serious tone.

"Yes. His name was Hidan." Naruto hadn't intended for there to be sadness in his voice, but it was there. Hinata froze a bit while pouring coffee. Hidan. . . Why did it have to be him? He was Naruto's friend, his best man at their wedding, and was more than likely going to be the god father of their child(ren). Naruto met him when he first came to the city and didn't know anyone. Hidan took a strange liking to him. He took him in and helped get Naruto all together and out there on his own two feet. Hidan wasn't a father figure, but more like an uncle.

Hinata walked back over to her husband with a cup of coffee. He accepted it and took steady sips of it before he placed it on the coffee table and laid back on the couch. He blew his bangs out of his face and looked up to Hinata. "I have some bad news." He started.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." She offered a smile. Naruto only pouted.

"We have to move." He grumbled. Hinata looked a little confused. "Because of this morning we have to move to Alaska!" He groaned pulling one of the couch pillows over his head.

Hinata giggled. "That's not so bad. I mean-I've always wanted to go Alaska. I hear they have really good breakfast there."

"And reindeer meat." Oh-how he hated the taste of reindeer meat.

"But lots of fish." Naruto shot up and looked at his wife. She could be a sushi chief; she was so amazing when it came to making fish. Naruto could deal with that.

After a brief discussion, Naruto decided to take a snooze on the couch. It was creeping close to dawn and he hadn't slept at all last night. It seemed so nice to relax on the comfy couch he loved just as much as his wife. Around eight, the doorbell rang. Naruto just kept still and quiet and listened to Hinata get up and answer the door. "Oh-Hello."

"Good morning, Mrs. Uzumaki." **That** female voice made Naruto's whole body tense up. "Is your husband home?"

"Um-yes-please, come in." Footsteps sounded against the floor. One set belonging to bare feet and the other set belong to heavy boots. As the two women walked past the couch, Hinata stopped to try and wake up Naruto. "Um-Naruto?" Hinata shook his shoulder, but he pretended to be dead asleep.

"Allow me." The second woman smiled. She cracked her knuckles and Naruto shot up. "Good morning Naruto." He dragged his eyes over to the woman standing over by the hall leading to their bedroom. She wasn't that tall, but slightly taller than average. She had cherry pink hair and soft teal eyes. She had a curvy, but muscular build that could make her pass for a lesbian, but Naruto knew better than that. The woman wore a black leather jump suit with red goggles on the top of her head.

Naruto shuttered. "Good morning Sakura." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "How' it going?"

"It was going great till I got a call saying you were making a mess." She smiled tilting her head. "So, where's this Akatsuki bastard?" Sakura asked serious now.

Hinata looked at Naruto, who had got from the couch and walked over to her. "Don't worry." He placed a quick kiss on her lips and led Sakura out of the apartment.

"How were able to land a girl like that, you moron?" Sakura asked. The blond just turned around towards her with a cocked eyebrow and smirk. The two had a history starting from the day Naruto could walk. Sakura was Naruto's fighting partner. She had medical nijutsu, which was very useful for when Naruto was hurt in training or battle. Though they have a very rocky relationship, they are still great friends.

The two rode the elevator down to the parking garage. Doing a quick scan to make sure it was just he two of them, Naruto pressed the button on his keys to lift the back door of his Jeep opened. "Oh my." Sakura commented on the bloody mess that was once a person. "Kurama really did a number on this guy."

"Yeah. Crushed his spine and skull. I hardly recognized him when I saw him afterwards." They both just looked at each other and sighed. Sakura reached into her pocket and took out a radio barking out commands. Shortly after a special unit arrived to take the body, Naruto and Sakura returned to the apartment and sat down with Hinata to talk things over. The three (mostly Naruto and Sakura) discussed the options. Stay in a city and risk having the Akatsuki come after them and have the Kyuubi fight again causing more havoc, or move to the program's HQ and help the remaining jinchuuriki train to fight their foes. Against everything Naruto wanted, he knew what was right and decided that moving back to snow barren Alaska was the best. Hinata protested little, she just asked that she could say goodbye to her family and that if they could visit every now and then.

The Hyūgas were sad to see Hinata go, but Naruto promised that he'd keep her safe and that if a grandchild should be conceived, he'd fly Hiashi and Neji up to visit. It took the two about three days to pack, thanks to the help of Neji and Sakura. With the moving van and trailer packed and properly secured (Neji and Hinata driving the van, Naruto and Sakura in his Jeep), they were off. Destination: middle of west Jesus no-where Alaska. Nope, Naruto was not looking forward to any of this. Worst yet, Neji was with them. Naruto had explained to Hinata that she couldn't talk to Neji about anything relating jinchuurikis, but now he was heading to the heart land of the program that made sure that they lived the best and as close as possible normal lives. But still worst yet-

Snow. . .


End file.
